


Short Nights Can Feel the Longest

by hisfoolishgirl



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Bad end, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Immortality, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:53:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisfoolishgirl/pseuds/hisfoolishgirl
Summary: When Kaito and Conan manage to steal Pandora out of the BO's grasps - they find that that is hardly the least of their problems to solve.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just have to write depressing stuff. Maybe. I mean - It's rude of me to presume you have the same problem I do. So here's a probably more horribly constructed piece, but eh - there aren't enough immortal Kaito and Conan fics sooo - post I do.

There are times in a life when one feels the entire world is spinning out of control. This was one such night for Conan, and that was hardly such a vague and unknown feeling that he had to question its meaning. No. It was, truly, an old friend. He looked up at Kaito as the tears streamed down his face, “What have we done?” He whispered.

Kaito swallowed in front of him. He didn’t even dare to attempt to open his mouth before his gaze turned back to the flames pouring out of the Mouri Detective Agency’s windows. There were no words, only the endless sirens that could never seem to see. They sat there, and they watched their nightmares confirm the fact there were a high number of bodies being dragged out of the flames.

“Ran,” Conan named one.

“Jii,” Kaito named the next.

“Hakase.”

“A-Aoko.”

“Kogoro.”

“Akako?”

“Ai-chan?”

Conan’s voice choked at the tanned hand of the last member being pulled out of the now extinguished fire.

Kaito glanced down at him, and his monocle reflected the faint moonlight, “Conan.”

Conan nodded briefly, “Right,” He whispered, “We left them for a reason.” He looked up at Kaito, “But - But please tell me you aren’t leaving me too.”

Kaito’s hand gripped the stone in his pocket. The first to glow in the light of a full moon. Kaito swallowed, but he nodded. They watched the emergency vehicles leave, but the sound of the sirens never left them.

 

That night, Conan slept. It felt nothing of such, but instead it was a haunting reliving in the form of a lucid dream, making it all the worse. He was  _ choosing _ to stay in the dream -  _ he was choosing to relive the pain when he should have been in the safest spot a soul could have - itself.  _ Conan was sitting across from Haibara.

“Why haven’t I grown, Haibara?”

Shiho looked down at herself. She was hitting puberty. She looked back up at Conan - a Conan who had decided Ran’s earlier questioning of such was a reason to go into hiding a year ago, determined to believe that he was in fact just a late bloomer due to the drugs in his system, “I don’t know, Kudo-kun,” She whispered, “Perhaps it’s all of the times you’ve taken the temporary antidote?” Her voice cracked. Neither of them believed that.

The dream as he knew it shifted as he turned his head. Now, he stood in front of Vermouth who held a demon’s smile on her lips, “Do you really think that?” She asked. Conan turned away in shame.

Now he was standing across from Kaito. Kaitou Kid - he felt like he wasn’t suppose to know  Kid’s name at this point - was telling him about Pandora, the stone he was chasing. Conan was right, at this point he wasn’t suppose to know who he was dealing with. Kaito had only helped him with the train job, and now after a year long absence from Kid heists - the thief had grown worried knowing about the kid’s connections to something far, far darker. He knows the story well - he’s replayed this tale so many times in his head after this first encounter with it. He isn’t listening until Kaitou Kid laughs - “Perhaps I’m insane. This whole story is insane-” 

“No,” Conan whispers this time. He looks up at Kid, “You’re not.”

Kid can’t hear him. He’s looking up at the sky with his nervous laughter. He looks back down at Conan, Conan sees the witch friend of Kaito’s, “Akako,” His breath sticks in his chest.

“What are you going to do now?” She whispers softly. It hits him then, perhaps he never had a choice in waking up. Perhaps -

“I don’t know,” He admits, “You’re really here though, right now, aren’t you?”

She smirks, “Perceptive brat,” She whispers softly as a response.

“How?” Conan asks.

“I’ve sold my soul to Lucifer a dozen times over,” She answers with that playful smirk as she speaks to the only of two men she might ever consider to be her equal, “Normal rules need not apply,” The playful glimmer in her eyes fades as she adds a bit more to that answer, “Not as though this will last for long,” The sorrow vanishes before he’s able to speak, “But it’s hardly such to worry about - me that is. You’re the one living now. You still have messes to make, don’t you, Shinichi?”

He smirks for just a moment, “Should I be worried about your soul going to the devil after this?”

She laughs, “Not in the least. Whether or not you believe that though - different story know isn’t it?”

He nods, “Will you stay with me?” He whispers weakly before he can catch himself.  _ God,  _ he sounds like such a kid, “I mean, the dreams-”

She nods, cutting him off, “Of course, Shinichi. I owe you nearly as much as Lucifer. I can stay with you for the night. What do you want to talk about?”

“I just don’t want to be alone with myself,” He admits in liu of an answer, “Not right now. The dreams - they were bad enough before-”

“Ah,” She breaths. His breath catches in his chest. His fear vanishes, “Then let me teach you,” She whispers, “After all - I won’t be with you forever.”

“Because Lucifer-”

“Because forever is every moment. Don’t worry - I’ll visit you with every full moon,” Her answer is hardly reassuring, outside of the fact that the witch has indirectly answered his unspoken fear.

He was never going to grow up.

 

Taught him she did, and when the moon set and the sun rose - she said farewell with a gentle kiss to his forehead, “Until next time, my tiny detective.”

His smile is sad, but he smiles all the same, “Thank you,” His whisper is soft, and he can’t deduce if Akako heard it before she vanished. 


End file.
